User blog:InternetProblem/September 2018 Wiki News
Hi everyone on titototter wiki! Please note that the monthly news will be moved to blogs from this one you are going to read. Nonetheless I am InternetProblem I have been the head-admin of this wiki for a month now this is the news for September even though there is a lot to read it is all worth reading. Announcement 1: New Notice System Remember when I said supermariologan wiki's new system is coming here last month? well it's done you can find it here Template:Page Issues we need to start adding notices for this wiki. The only old notice is delete that will be replaced by speedy delete next month. Also section-expand is coming soon although InternetBot has not been flagged yet when it does the tba will be replaced with section expand this it how it goes like a stub for example use the new notice system which you can do by . Announcement 2: Remove Enemies Sections I want this wiki to be more positive so it you have a enemy section please remove it also your friends because I think having a friends section with out a enemy section is wrong It's fine to use them like my friends and enemies sections for prove see My user page If you think because a admin gave me a warning do they hate me? no they don't we just want the wiki to stay normal and make sure you keep following the rules or you get more just for breaking the rules Announcement 3: Unblock request I am currently working on a block request so you can decide to be unblocked when you get blocked you won't get a message everytime your status is updated instead it's only if you got unblocked more information will be added later. Announcement 4: User & Article of the month This wiki has the user & article of the month systems coming from this month they will work the same with the same template they will on blog posts, I will be in charge of both systems. Announcement 5: Extra Badges They no matter what categories gets a badge for it was a joke we only use it for the important ones more information will be added later. Announcement 6: Facebook I am currently developing a Facebook account for this wiki because Tito doesn't have a Facebook account more information will be added later. Side Note 1: Categories The yearly categories we only need are on this page it has all of the useful categories we want here Side Note 2: Fake Pages We had a lot of pages made not releated to titototter in august if you see a fake page tell me and I will delete them. Side Note 3: User of the month Please nominate someone! Please go here Side Note 4: Staff Applications If you want to help me stop fake pages being created. please apply here Side Note 5: Discussions We don't want you to use the discussions anymore they will still be up because we can't switch to forums why did they have to retire I think they knew this wiki would come but still don't use them. Contact: If any of you want to contact me for any reason, please don't be worried to contact me. * Message Wall: InternetProblem * Discord: Colin#2423 * Twitter: https://twitter.com/waluigimadness Conclusion: Thanks for reading everyone. Once again, don't hesitate to contact me, or anyone from the administration team of the Titototter wiki. Thanks again everyone. Category:Blog posts